Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Part 8 ch 2 'Shadow of the Time War'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The companions are fighting for their lives in a battle to the death and The space station with the unconscious Romana aboard continues to plummet towards Gallifrey. The Clone of Rassilon has taken hostages to assure the Doctors doesn't interfere with his plans. Can anyone save them?


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

 **PART 8 CH 2 'SHADOW OF THE TIME WAR'**

The Companions are fighting for dear life. Some companions are better than others.

The Doctors looked on in dismay as the battle continued unable to assist because they are locked up in chains.

"Stop this barbarity!" The Ninth Doctor demanded.

"You doubt the capability of your precious companions, Doctor?" The Clone said mockingly.

The Companions have no choice but to keep fighting the Time lord guards. While many of the companions are better fighters, the numbers keep wearing them down.

Amy punches several guards in the nose.

Ace fights as hard as she can. She punches, kicks the guards right and left.

Leela uses her amazing fighting skills to subdue four of them. She flips them and then puts them into a choke hold until they fall unconscious.

Peri also demonstrates amazing fighting skills she learned as a warrior Queen. She flips several guards and kicks several in the face.

Luke fights as best he can but he never really learned to fight so he tries to outmaneuver them. Getting one guard to shoot another.

Ben, Lee, Turlough and Micky knock out several of the guards but the guards just kept coming.

Jenny punched several guards then spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick on another guard.

Polly, Victoria and Nyssa also do their best. Tegan punched one guard but another clipped her in the shoulder with his ray gun and she collapsed. Nyssa then positioned herself to protect Tegan.

A guard knocks Nyssa down and is about to shoot Tegan at point blank range when another guard suddenly spun around and shot the guard.

Five other Guards also turned on their fellow guards. Luke recognized one.

"Darnell!" Luke shouted. "Good work but the others, they're not,"

"Exactly Luke!" Darnell shouted. "Six of us went back in time to become Citadel guards in order to protect our future." He finished explaining as she shot two more guards.

Captain Jack made his way through the corridors quietly. There was no one around. Suddenly he spotted the fighting inside of the arena on a view screen. He quickly entered some data into his vortex manipulator and vanished.

Romana is still lying on the floor of the Space Station.

Suddenly a time wind door opened and Biroc is standing in the doorway.

"I cannot interfere Romana lest I bring the wrath of the Black Guardian down on all of my people." Biroc stepped aside as two females entered the Space Station. "But I've brought two helpers who can." He said as the door closed behind him.

The Two women immediately started working on fixing the anti-gravity unit.

Down on the planet the battle is looking bad for the companions when the Time Winds door opens and Biroc steps into the doorway.

"You dare not interfere with this battle Biroc!" The Clone warned him. "You would face swift vengeance from the Black Guardian if you dare to intervene."

"Man of Evil!" Biroc shouted. "You said this was to be a battle between your guards and the Doctors Companions, did you not?"

"I did!" The Clone said defiantly.

"You Forgot them." Biroc said as he stepped aside as Ian Chesterson, Dr Harry Sullivan, Barbara Wright, Vicki, Dodo Chaplet, Steven Taylor, Dr Liz Shaw, Zoe Herriot charged through the doorway.

Ian and Steven each tackled a guard.

Harry swung at a guard and knocked him out.

Zoe used her Judo on several guards while Barbara, Vicki, Dodo and Liz Shaw ran to help the fallen companions.

The arrival of these companions revived the spirits of the other companions and they attacked with renewed vigor.

inside of Rassilon's Tomb the Guards were about to execute the rebel Time Lords and the children just as mists of green vapor descended upon them.

"What is this mist?" The Guard shouted. "Some sort of gas? You dare try to poison us?"

But as he raised his gun the mist suddenly took a solid form and threw the guard against the wall. Suddenly all of the guards are sent flying and knocked unconscious.

The Alawians have arrived.

Some of the older children are insistent upon seeing what is happening.

The Alawians describe briefly what they saw upon arrival on Gallifrey. The Children and Rebel Time Lords head for the stairwell that led to the main entrance. They exited and looked cautiously around.

"The Doctor said that even though the Ralston Warrior was moved to guard this entrance, it was nowhere to be found when they were out here earlier." A teen said.

A gust of wind suddenly blew away a bunch of leaves revealing the Ralston Warrior next to the entrance. It has been short-circuited. Who or what could have the power to take out the Rasilon Warrior?

"They head towards the sounds of battle taking place outside of the Force-Field. As they get within 4 feet of the wall they can see what is transpiring on the other side of it.

Lon refuses to go.

Six children suddenly started programming the fixed transmat pad. Drax tries to argue but they won't stop. they run up to the pad and are transported away.

The Alawians remain inside of the tomb.

"shouldn't we help the Doctor's companions." One of them asked.

One Called Ortoo shook her head no. "No. I can hear Rassilon speak." She said as she looked at Rassilon stretched out on his alter. "He wants another to step up to the battle and do what must be done."

The Companions are overcoming the guards but some are becoming exhausted.

Tegan who was already sickly to begin with looks like she is ready to faint.

Clyde is furious that he cannot do more. as are the rest. Clyde spots a guard about to shoot Tegan. "Tegan look out!" Clyde shouted.

But Tegan did not seem to hear him! In frustration Clyde swung his fist at the Force-Field expecting to hit his fist but instead his fist went right through. Suddenly remembered what the Clone of Rassilon had said.

All Friends of the Doctor who have traveled aboard his Tardis were to take part in the battle. He was a friend and he had traveled aboard the Tardis. Granted not as a companion but computers are notorious for taking everything literal.

Clyde leaped through the Force-Field much to the others amazement and pulled Tegan out of the way just as the guard fired. Clyde pulled his own gun out and fired at the Guard causing him to go flying.

The Special Unit Ops Officers in the stand also leaped through the force-field and entered the battle. Soon they were overwhelming the Time Lord Guards.

The Clone of Rassilon lost patience with this. He send an energy wave and knocked down all of the Doctors friends and companions.

"Enough! Soon the Dalek fleet will be here and we will be destroyed! We can either wait and lose many of our brethren Time Lords or we can ascend now and save all of us." The Clone of Rassilon announced.

"That is a lie!" The Doctor yelled. "Only," He got no father when The Clone of Rassilon revealed that not only could he stop the Space Station from falling and return it to it's original orbit but he had some very special friends of the Doctor he was keeping for this moment.

He motions for a wall to moved. A Guard hits some buttons and the wall slides open to reveal Susan, Linda, Holly and Shashir all being held hostage.

"They remain safe so long as you do not attempt to intervene with the fight Doctor, Doctors." The Clone warned. "And if you need a further incentive." He nods to the guard who then hits some buttons and the view screen changes from the action on the field to the Space Station slowly falling from orbit. The Doctors can see Romana aboard. The Doctors are horrified.

"I see I have your attention Doctors." The Clone said confidentially. "Let the battle continue." He commanded

"Do not let this Clone dictate your course of action Doctor." Kam Po said mildly. "You must do what is best for all of Gallifrey. There is no room for selfishness Doctor. If you wish for it to be as it was." Kam Po said pointedly to the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor gasped. "The White Guardian said something like that."

The Space Station stopped it's descent and began to climb towards it original orbit. Slowly Romana started coming around. She felt dizzy. She lifted her head and gasped. She recognized the two women. They were HER! Romana I And Romana II noticed Romana was awake and hurried to help her stand up.

"There you go my dear. Mustn't be asleep on the job." Romana I said jokingly.

"We must be diligent in our fight to save Gallifrey." Romana II said seriously.

"Yes, I know." Romana snapped at herself. "The Shadow took us by surprise." Romana looked around as she spoke. "where are the others?" Romana asked.

"Probably down on the planet." Romana I said.

Romana rushed to the controls.  
"Oh no! Drax was tricked into reopening a hole the Doctor once made while Fighting the Sontarans." Romana lamented. "It will reopen in about one hour. We must try and stretch this space Stations shields over that area to compensate."

"Won't Work I'm afraid." Romana I said.

"Why won't it work?" Romana demanded of herself.

"Because the Shadow caused way too much damage to the console." Romana II pointed out. "We were barely able to fix the system so that it could regain normal orbit. Stretching the Force-Field is out, I'm afraid." Romana II finished regretfully.

Romana felt defeated. She slumped against the console.

The Doctors are infuriated by the treachery of the Clone.

"You said this was to be a fair fight!" The Third Doctor yelled. "You call this fair?" He demanded of the clone.

"This was just a mild distraction till the real battle begins." The Clone answered mildly. "And here we have the Crown Jewels of Gallifrey. The Treasures of Rassilon." The Clone of Rassilon said triumphantly.

He held out his hand as he waited expectantly for the Citadel Guard to bring him the four treasures of Rassilon.

"You might be able to Transcend but the children won't!" The Ninth Doctor shouted. "What about them?"

"I don't recall you showing much concern about them when you did what you did Doctor." The Clone said mockingly.

Changed from small boy to Clyde who tries to sneak up towards the computer bank near the High Council. Wilf is with the Doctors. His gun is on a table near Clyde who in turn throws it to Wilf just as he's hit with a ray gun.

"In fact here is one now." The Clone said as he caused Clyde to levitate and moved him over the chasm between the High Council and the area where the companions and Guards had fought. "What do you think I should do with him?"

"I thought of nothing else but." The Tenth Doctor shot back. "But you lot forced me to do what I did in order to save the universe. You were about to destroy all living life throughout the universe and not even the Time Lords have that right! Now let Clyde go!"

You always were one to exaggerate Doctor." The Clone said.

The Doctors looked at one another. All but the First one nodded their heads in agreement.

They began to exude some of the mysterious power of a Time Lord.

"Then you leave us no choice." The Doctor said in a warning tone of voice. " We cannot in good conscious allow you to continue on this course. Life is too precious."

The First Doctor just sat down.

"Why won't you help us?!" The Ninth Doctor yelled at his first self.

"I'm patiently awaiting the arrival of the Calvary, my dear boy." The First Doctor said happily. "As soon as it sinks in that all life, including the children of Gallifrey will soon be dead. Well, the Calvary my boy." He chuckled.

"Calvary?" The Tenth Doctor repeated. "What Calvary?"

.

The rebel Time Lords looked from one to another.

"Is this true?" Several Time Lords asked one another. "If the Time Lords attempt to ascend it would rip apart the entire fabric of the universe!"

Lon becomes furious. He, along with his fellow elders had traveled through multiple dimensions only to find this one. And now for these arrogant misguided fools...

"No!" Lon Shouted towards the Clone and the Entire High Council. "You will not ascend! And you will not destroy the universe!" Lon stepped up right next to the force-field wall as he said this. "And I forbid you from hurting Clyde!"

The Clone sent a powerful energy ball right at Lon but it crashed harmlessly into the wall of the force-field. The companions were recovering as this was going on.

"Consider yourself lucky boy." The Clone chuckled. "That you're on that side of the force-field and not this one."

Lon felt his eyes burning hot as he glared at this Arrogant clone.

Suddenly Lon walked RIGHT THROUGH THE FORCE-FIELD! Everyone gasped. Lon started striding hurriedly towards the clone and the High Council.

"And here comes the Calvary!" The First Doctor chuckled gleefully.

They stared amazed at this young boy. Who was he? Several guards attempted to fire their weapons at Lon only to find their guns suddenly melted!

Another couple of guards tried to attack him but they suddenly went flying backwards. Lon never even bothered to look at any of the guards as they attacked nor did he break his stride once while this was going on.

Lon walked right up to the edge of the chasm.

The Clone was unsure of who this was but anyone who could walk right through force-fields was a force to be reckoned with.

"One more step boy and I will drop Clyde." The Clone warned.

"NO!" The Doctor started to turn to lunge for Clyde when he stopped suddenly with a curious look on his face.

"Clyde?" Lon asked with mock pleasantness. "What do you mean?"

The Clone looked and realized that Clyde had disappeared. Looking over his shoulder Lon pointed out Clyde safely behind the force-field.

"Oh, you mean him?" Lon asked mockingly before turning serious. "You and the High Council will surrender and a new High Council will be appointed. As for the Doctors," Lon got no further than that when the Clone and several members of the high council used their special powers to attack Lon. He cringed in immense pain under their attack. He seemed to be fighting back.

"All of you help!" The Clone ordered the hooded eight. "If he stops us then we will never ascend!" He reminded them.

So the Cloaked Eight Also began attacking Lon. This caused him to fall to his knees.

"Come on my boy!" The First Doctor shouted. "Fight it! You can do it! All of Gallifrey is counting on you!" He reminded Lon. "Remember the children. If you fail, then the children will die! Not just here but throughout the universe!"

"Are you insane!" The Ninth Doctor shouted. "Him against all of them? No we better free ourselves and help him."

"He doesn't need our help!" The First Doctor shot back. "He has more than enough power! All he has to do is believe in himself! Now Fight my boy!"

The Doctor was about to agree with the Ninth Doctor when suddenly a thought struck him.

"Come on Lon!" The Doctor called out. "You can do this. Believe in yourself."

"What has come over you?" The Sixth Doctor demanded.

"Who was it that figured out what the bridge meant in our dealings with Omega in the universe of anti-matter?" The Doctor asked himselves.

"Well, my first self." The Sixth Doctor answered matter-of-factly.

"And who was the first of us to figure out what the riddle meant when President Borusa trapped four of us inside the Death Zone?" The Doctor asked.

"Our first self." The Seventh Doctor answered as his mind searched for answers. "Well then, Come on Lon! You can do it!" The Seventh Doctor shouted.

One by one each of the other Doctors joined in encouraging Lon to fight back. Slowly Lon started to rally his strength a little but not enough to overcome the full onslaught of the assault.

Suddenly over the screen came a picture of the children behind the force-field wall.

"Please Lon!" They called. "Please fight it. We believe in you. Help us!" The children pleaded.

Lon suddenly gritted his teeth and clinched his fists and with his body shaking, slowly started rising much to the amazement of the Clone, the High Council and the Hooded Eight.

Lon rose more and more fighting against the anguishing pain until he suddenly stood up and with a massive shout broke their hold.

The Clone and the others stood there with their mouths agape.

All that is but the First Doctor.

The Clone is in shock and somewhat frightened. Who was this young man who could withstand such a massive amount of energy bolts being directed at him?

"Who, are, you?!" The Clone asked in shocked anger.

"I Am...RASSILON!" Lon shouted.

While he spoke he thrust his hand into the air and then pulled his hand down into a fist as he brought down a bolt of lightening near where the Clone stood.

The Clone threw himself back. Terror showed in his eyes.

"The Original you might say!" Rassilon added.

"Steady on my Lord." The First Doctor warned. "You were sent here to save our world, not destroy it."

The other Doctors look at one another amazed. No wonder he was so powerful, they thought.

Rassilon noticed his treasures on the other side of the chasim.

"I believe those are mine." Rassilon said as he stretched out his hand.

His treasures came flying out of the guards hands and aligned themselves onto Rassilon. The Sash dropped gently over his head, the cornet landed on his head, the ring went on his left ring finger and he caught the rod in his left hand.

"Nooooo!" The Clone shouted. "Stop him!" He ordered his guards.

But upon learning this young man was THEE RASSILON many of them had a change of heart.

"Rassilon, we're sorry!" Many of them shouted as they dropped to their knees. "Forgive us! Forgive us!" They begged.

Rassilon then noted the Doctors still in chains on the other side.

"And I think the Doctors would be happier on this side of the chasm." Rassilon said as he teleported the Doctors out of their chains and over to his side. The Doctors couldn't help but to look down at their wrists. They were free. Then they looked in awe at Rassilon. They couldn't believe their eyes.

The Clone of Rassilon turned to the Black Guardian who has been watching this whole scenario go down in shock.

"Help me!" The Clone shouted. "You must give me more power!" He begged.

Before the Black Guardian can do or say anything a massive bright light blinds him and causes him some distress. Then the bright light fades and it becomes clear that Rassilon himself has used his rod to cause this massive light.

"I am told these treasures were gifts from the White Guardian." Rassilon shouted to the Black Guardian. "I presume they have enough power to repel even you. Shall we put that to the test?" Rassilon asked.

The Black Guardian looked from his Clone to Rassilon. Finally he came to a decision.

"You're on your own." The Black Guardian told his clone as he beat a hasty retreat!

"Now, shall we talk about sur," Rassilon began when a burst of energy suddenly sent Rassilon flying backwards much to everyone's shock.

"No Lon!" Came a booming voice. "There shall be no surrender except yours."

A shadowy figure slowly emerged from behind the Clone and slowly surrounded the Clone. It is obvious the Clone has no idea what is going on.

"What are you doing?" The Clone demanded. "Who are you?"

But it was too late. The figure completely enveloped the Clone and slowly he started to take a familiar shape. A shape which sent chills up and down the spines of the Doctors.

"Omega!" The Fifth Doctor said.


End file.
